lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DuchessDream/Hidden Suits (not fit for wiki space)
Suddenly Suddenly is a Hidden Suit that can be found on the Hong Kong/Taiwan/Macau and Southeast-Asia servers. The suit contains two tops and two bottoms that cannot be worn at the same time, but are still considered part of the suit. Wardrobe * Hair: Sudden Livestream * Coat: Suddenly Acting Cute * Top: Coincidence * Bottom: Suddenly Kneel * Shoes: Feel Tired * Scarf: Sudden Laugh Alternative Series (Swimsuit) * Hair: Sudden Livestream * Top: Sudden Explosion * Bottom: Sudden Inspiration Lore Sudden Livestream So all the members of production team assembled? Of course it is! It was for ... Nothing! Ha ha ... Well, we are cute and all, so don't you want to make some clothes? Suddenly Acting Cute In what position can we meet the ball in the arena? 'When they are very tired in the brush, the most in need of me.', perhaps not. Coincidence There are three on live programmers. Apart from the two sitting on the sofa, where is the other one? Can you guess? Sudden Explosion ''Every time have problem. The operation girl have to hand the diamonds to others while urging the programmer... Suddenly Kneel The cartoonist Annabel took the subject in the Light Corridor. Sudden Inspiration Even in a company, it is difficult to see so many lovely artists have appeared together! Because they are so busy at moving bricks day and night. Feel Tired Hahaha ... Fire all! (The story about the female staff with the boss I will tell you later.) Sudden Laugh}} Etymology Name by Server |Taiwan = 突然套|TW romanized = Túrán tào|TW trans = Sudden set}} Gallery Suddenly Momo Time Limited.png|Time Limited Quest From Momo ---- 'British Lady' is a Hidden Suits that can be obtained on the Hong Kong/Taiwan/Macau and Southeast-Asia server. Wardrobe * '''Hair:' Brown Romance * Top: Night Metropolis * Bottom: Welton's Deep Love * Shoes: Clock Boots * Earrings: Crystal Diamond Earrings * Hair Ornament: Black Yarn Hat * Gloves: Velvet Gloves * Left Handheld: Lady Walking Stick Lore Brown Romance The bell with sparkling stars dotted in the dark night background. Night Metropolis The dress has been printed with the pattern of Apple Federal capital's scene, every step taken, is Welton's unique style. Welton's Deep Love Shoes heel, which more than eight centimeters, is called high heels!' Lady Kimi made Nikki changed from sandals to those. Clock Boots Kimi's work in her school time, decorated with long black satin and lace, very solemn. Black Yarn Hat This is a design combining retro and modernity, decorativeness and simpleness perfectly. Crystal Diamond Earrings In Apple Federal, the stick is not a gentleman's exclusive. Welton's noble women also have a preference for this, especially in the decoration. Lady Walking Stick Soot blue tulle matched with black velvet, decorated with ring and wristwatch. 'The finest style is always simple, classic and timeless.' Kimi commented. Velvet Gloves}} Etymology Name by Server Gallery British Lady Momo Time Limited.png|Time Limited Quest From Momo Category:Blog posts